


You Don't Know Me

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Broken Families, Growing Up, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Growing up is hard. Katerina finds it especially difficult as she is faced with many traumas in her life. What happens when she can't deal with them anymore?





	You Don't Know Me

BOOM!

A little girl shrieked as the lightning bolt and roar of thunder danced across the sky. She buried herself in Broque's arm. Broque laughed.

"It's okay, Katerina," he comforted as his wife, Nancy, chuckled.

"Your parents will be home soon," she chimed in with her cheery voice. It comforted Katerina as she burried herself deeper into Broque's arm, cuddling with his tickling arm hairs.

The darkness of the sky outside looked intimidating as the _Veggietales_ VHS played in the VHS player. Another lightning bolt bounced across the sky and Katerina covered her ears, preparing for the loud boom that would soon be heard. It exploded and Katerina shrieked. Broque comforted her and they finished the _Veggietales_ VHS with repeats of the above with every single thunder crash and lightning strike. Finally, there was a knock on Broque and Nancy Burman's door. Katerina's parents had returned from their six hour trip.

"Mommy!" the five year old girl called as she ran into her mom's arms and then her fathers. The grandparent aged friends of the family that had just babysat Katerina stood and watched her.

"Thank you for babysitting," Katerina's mom, Krystal said as Seth, Katerina's father paid the Burmans.

"No problem, anytime." responded Broque as Katerina gave him and Nancy hugs before they walked outside in the warm air. The walked up the driveway to the car and Katerina buckled herself in her car seat. It was a quiet ride home.

Once they got home, Krystal and Seth put their only child to bed. She was going to have a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

"Katerina, can we talk to you?" Krystal and Seth sit down with her as she is playing with her dollhouse. She looks up at them.

"Yeah, sure," she says. The two parents kneel down to her level.

"Dad and I have been visiting some places lately and we are looking for some kids to adopt. Do you know what that means?" Katerina shakes her head. "It means that we are going to add some kids to our house. You are going to get some brothers and sisters."

"Yay!" She says. Her parents breathe a sigh of relief, glad that she took it well.

"That means that you are going to have to share your toys with some brothers and sisters. It also means that you are going to have to share us. We won't just give you attention, we will be giving attention to them too. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy."

"Good girl." And they give her a hug.


End file.
